


☣ Is He... Adam Taurus

by Averageweeb



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averageweeb/pseuds/Averageweeb
Summary: ☣Averageweeb | RWBYIf you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!We enjoy having new writers in our group!⌢(╭⌢⚉◉⌣(╰⌣FATE SPINNERS"A tangled skein we weave."





	☣ Is He... Adam Taurus

A shattered moon, the ruins of an academy, a man with a mask and bull horns, and a blonde haired girl with a robotic arm.

The fight between the Blondie and the bull horned man went on for what felt like hours.

The fight would finally end when the man absorbed enough energy from the blows from the Blondie to charge an attack that would have cut the other arm off.

But it missed, the Blondie then caught the man off guard and snapped his neck.

 

Skull woke up, ran into the bathroom and threw up.

Skull had one of these nightmares again for the 4th time this week. 

The first nightmare showed The man leading a terrorist organization. The second one showed him cutting of the Blondie's arm. The third one showed him stabbing a girl with black cat ears.

Skull shakily, got up from the toilet. Skull then felt something on his head. "No, it can't be." He thought.

Skull looked at the mirror and his fears were confirmed.

He had bull horns.

**Author's Note:**

> ☣ _Averageweeb | RWBY_
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⌢(╭⌢  
>  ⚉◉  
>  ⌣(╰⌣  
>  FATE SPINNERS  
>  "A tangled skein we weave."


End file.
